User talk:RRabbit42
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Caidin Film Company page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Newave (talk) 21:35, September 7, 2015 (UTC) New recruits to Wikifoundry site Hello, I'm Logovis, a former administrator of CLG Wikia, and a still active admin of the original CLG Wiki site on Wikifoundry under the name Livin'. As many of you may or may not know, this website was created by administrators of the Closing Logo Group due to conflicts with Wikifoundry. This issue has been resolved, and the CLG no longer operates this Wiki. We cordially invite you to become a member of CLG Wiki. There, you can be part of a larger community of people like yourself, who wish to retain the integrity and value of corporate identities. We will be glad to have you be a member and share your thoughts about logos. Thanks for reading. User:Logovis 21:07, January 18, 2016 (UTC) : I am here to help clean up vandalism since this is a site that a particular vandal likes to return to on a regular basis. I don't have much interest in logos otherwise, though they are a type of artwork and I can appreciate that. : Regardless of why this wiki was created and wherever you choose to go, it exists and will continue to exist for a very long time to come. Messages like this are considered advertisements or solicitations for other wikis, and those not allowed under the terms of use. : In the past when these situations have come up, I've seen the whole range from "let's destroy the wiki and force people to come to our new site" to phrasing it in gentler terms like you did, but the last group who tried to be polite about it also voiced opinions of "the wiki has to die because there can only be one wiki on the entire internet about this subject". That was an unrealistic attitude, just as it is unrealistic to say "only Honda can make cars" or "only Tommy Hilfiger can make shirts". All attempts to inform them of this resulted in them quickly digging their heels in and their attitude becoming more and more unreasonable. The former admins of that site had to be stripped of all user rights because of this. : If you wish to have people come to your other wiki, you will need to do so by working on it so that it rises in the search engine rankings. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:43, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::He is the administrator on the wikia and has the right to announce it, but the best place for Logovis to do that is on the blog instead of doing it on individual user talk pages which is the one I noticed before you removed it.--Muzzarino 03:36, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Diego Ledezma This is about Diego Ledezma's Sockpuppets on what he is doing and uploading fake logos on here. I've been trying to tell the admins about this. --Rodney16 (talk) 19:32, August 11, 2018 (UTC) : The accounts are being blocked as they show up. The way wikis are set up, it is possible to create new accounts as long as the IP address you do it from changes. With some ISPs, that happens automatically. Otherwise, it takes a few steps to make it change. : This is likely going to be a case where we have to wait for Diego to give up. The more problems someone causes, the more effort they have to put into getting back into the wiki to keep doing it. Eventually, it becomes more of a hassle for them than it's worth and they go away. It can take a long time to get there, but every person that's causing problems does get to that point. Even the ones who bragged about how they couldn't be stopped and didn't care what people think of what they're doing have all faded away. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:47, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Medion With what was going on with Medion over on the CLG Dream logos wiki, he didn't listen to us on what happened on other logo related wikis with Alp/Santiago, he never checked other wikis for these two regarding their behaviors and re-promoted them anyways so I created a discussion about demoting the admin which he will be losing the rights tomorrow before the vote ends. I'd like to get you involved with this situation. I got two Alp accounts blocked, but they're letting Santiago pass because his other account was used in the past. If Santiago creates a new account and uses it to evade bans here, then report it to the staff.--Muzzarino 18:34, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Saybrooker I am sorry if I am having an anxiety attack/ what's going on here right now and I know I'm NOT supposed to feed trolls, but --Rodney16 (talk) 21:02, January 10, 2019 (UTC) : I'm not an admin on this wiki so I would not be able to block them.But I do know that he has put fan fiction or false information on a few wiki. Check the to see who has most recently edited here. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:52, January 10, 2019 (UTC) ::I DID however reported that to the VSTF Wiki so I hope to see if it happens.--Rodney16 (talk) 22:30, January 10, 2019 (UTC) :::AND I even talked to Snelfu about it. --Rodney16 (talk) 22:32, January 10, 2019 (UTC)